Una Carta de un Mundo Caido
by MasterSpikeLink
Summary: Luego de que Po venciera a Kai, no todo fue para bien.


Hola, a quien quiera que este leyendo esto, quizá ya pasaron algunos días, meses, años desde que escribí esto, y lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto, bueno, escribí esta carta no solo por escribirla, sino para desahogarme y hacerle ver aunque sea a una sola persona que no tenía otra opción, pero para que entiendas de que hablo te refrescare la memoria.

Desde que derrote a Kai, el fabricante de viudas yo me convertí en el maestro del palacio de jade, ubicado en el valle de la paz, mi maestro, Shifu, se retiró luego de ello pero aun así me ayudaba con las cosas del palacio, yo estaba feliz por enseñarles a mis amigos, mis alumnos, me sentía entusiasmado, no tenía palabras para describirlo, Grulla, Mono y Mantis me felicitaron con una pequeña fiesta que Víbora organizo, solo estábamos los 7, los furiosos, Shifu y yo, pero de todos Tigresa era la única que se distancio un poco de mí, yo no entendía porque, todos estábamos en la cocina y mientras los demás preparaban la mesa y la comida, vi que Tigresa se dirigía a su habitación, no sé por qué pero la seguí, quería saber porque me estaba distanciando, deje a los chicos en la cocina y seguía a la felina por todo el palacio, hasta que por fin vi a donde iba, al Durazno de la sabiduría celestial, desde lejos vi cómo se sentaba en el borde del gran acantilado y veía el valle, algo que para mí no era común en ella, sin hacer el menor ruido posible me acerque a ella, pero cuando estaba por hablar ella se levantó y me miro a los ojos.

Felicidades maestro Po- me dijo Tigresa, pero en su mirada veía algo diferente, no me veía con determinación ni con esa energía que tenía siempre, sino que me veía como con tristeza y con pena, no entendía porque me veía así, pero años después entendí que le sucedía.

Maestro, creo que tenemos que regresar, los demás lo esperan- dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo a la cocina, yo me quede confundido, no entendía que le pasaba, pero con tal de hacerle caso regresa a la cocina, todos me esperaban , me felicitaron y celebramos un poco, con moderación, los meses siguientes comencé a entrenarlos, durante 10 años los entrene y les enseñe todo lo que yo sabía, desde la llave dactilar hasta el dominio del chií, pero como ellos tenían que meditar mucho tiempo y practicar mucho también, no lo consiguieron tan rápido como yo, los chicos me trataban como siempre, con un poquito más de respeto pero me seguían diciendo Po, bromeábamos y todo, pero Tigresa se había hecho más seria hacia mí y hacia todos, no como cuando llegue por primera ves, sino que ya no bromeaba lo poco que lo hacía antes, ya no hablaba en la cena ni nada de eso, parecía que solo quería entrenar y ya, el maestro Shifu había empeorado un poco con lo de su cadera, pero no tanto para no poder caminar.

Sé que ya te debes estar aburriendo pero lo "bueno" está por comenzar, estaba por cumplirse 10 años de la batalla contra Kai, y en el valle se estaba organizando un festival en honor a todas mis batallas, yo sinceramente estaba un poco emocionado, pero no lo quería demostrar, como en todos los actos públicos salimos a vigilar que ningún bandido quisiera aprovecharse de la situación y hacerse con un buen botín. El único error que cometimos por años es que cuando Temutai, Hundun o TaoTie atacaban no los asesinábamos, sino que los deteníamos y los encerrábamos, para que luego escaparan y volvieran a atacarnos, como un ciclo, que estúpidos fuimos en no matarlos, el medio del festival, en pleno acto, cuando el maestro Shifu daba su discurso, una flecha de acero le dio directo en el corazón, un tiro perfecto, sin errores y malos cálculos, todos los aldeanos comenzaron a correr asustados hacia sus hogares, pero los que comenzaron a correr murieron por la gran lluvia de flechas que cayó en todo el acto, yo cree un escudo de chií, el cual nos protegió del ataque, pero en mi memoria aún están las crudas imágenes de todas esas personas desangrándose y muriendo frente a nuestros ojos, los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento eran lo único que se escuchaban, cuando el ataque termino, deshice el escudo, pero una última flecha me dio en el pecho, los 5 trataron de ayudarme pero un ejército de cómo 500 bueyes y rinocerontes comenzó a llegar al valle, les ordene que los detuvieran pero ese fue otro error mío, cuando estaban por atacar, escorpión les disparo a cada uno con dardos cargados con una sustancia que hizo que comenzaran a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, me saque la flecha del hombro y creando al glorioso dragón dorado de chií, los ataque disparándoles chií en forma de fuego, luego tome a los furiosos y comencé a volar lejos de allí, los arqueros que quedaban comenzaron a dispararme, hiriéndome la pierna derecha y el brazo derecho, me estaba alejando del valle, hacia el palacio cuando sentía como los 5 comenzaban a reaccionar, me alegre pero no me esperaba que Tigresa me metiera las garras en el pecho y me mordiera el cuello, Víbora se enrolló alrededor mío y comenzó a estrangularme, Mono y Mantis comenzaron a golpearme el estómago y Grulla tomo vuelo y en picada hacia mí me estrello en el techo del palacio, haciendo que lo atravesara , los 5 me soltaron y caí en el estanque de la luna, el dragón se deshizo por mis heridas, el agua del pequeño estanque que era resguardado por el dragón del rollo ahora era roja, gracias a mi sangre, trate de levantarme pero Tigresa me enterró las garras en el cuello y me levanto por encima de ella, vi cómo los 5 estaban diferentes, sus miradas no eran normales, sus iris eran romboidales, no circulares, justo en el momento cuando iba a hablar la enorme puerta del palacio, que por cierto es muy cara, fue derribada por Fengshuang, la búho que era de los antiguos furiosos, detrás de ella venían Temutai, Lidong, Escorpión, todos esos hijos del mal contra los que siempre luchábamos.

Vaya, miren quien está aquí, el panda favorito de todos- me dijo Escorpión antes de caminar hacia mí- como veras, tus alumnos están bajo mi control ahora

Mire a los furiosos, no creí que moriría de esa manera, asesinado por mis propios amigos, y por la chica que me gusta, si debo aceptarlo, luego les cuento, Tigresa me soltó y de una patada vertical me lanzo hasta donde estaba Temutai

¿Y QUE HARAS AHORA PANDA? YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA- me pregunto ese tipo que nunca puede hablar normal, trate de levantarme, pero con un gran mazo con púas que él tenía en sus manos me golpeo en la espalda haciendo que quebrara el suelo del palacio con mis costillas, yo sabía que si seguía este paso moriría dentro de poco, trate de levantarme de nuevo, pero de nuevo trato de golpearme, pero me di la vuelta y con mi báculo de jade detuve el ataque, en ese momento libere la energía de la maestría del Chií, haciendo que su arma y todos ahí salieran disparados fuera del palacio, había firmado mi destino, ya transformado cree de nuevo al dragón de jade y salí a buscar a los furiosos, los cuales me emboscaron fuera del palacio, pero como ya sabía ese truco de parte de ellos, tome a mono, el cual se lanzó hacia mi espalda y lo lancé con fuerza hacia el suelo. lo mismo hice con Víbora, Grulla y Mantis, pero con Tigresa fue diferente, la felina tomo la espada de los héroes y de un corte me hirió, un gran corte en el brazo, luego me trato de atravesar con la espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la toma por la cola y la abrace a mí, por primera vez en mi vida hasta ese momento había abrazado a una hembra, pero abrazo que ella estuviese pagada a mí, me sentí apenado por un momento pero luego libere un poco de mi chií en ella, no seas mal pensado, libere mi chií porque así lograría sacar la sustancia, y al parecer funciono, drene el veneno de ella y cuando el líquido se evaporo en el aire, vi como sus iris regresaron a la normalidad, ve vio a los ojos y se sonrojo por como la tenía abrazada

eeeeemmmm…maestro, ya me puede soltar- me dijo, en serio me apene por eso, la iba a soltar cuando Mono me atravesó el hombro derecho con la espada, para mi mala suerte no la lancé lejos, Tigresa se asustó por la herida, pero yo con un truco que el Maestro Oogway me enseño en un sueño, hice que los otros furiosos vinieran hacia mí, en ese momento aproveche para sacar el veneno y para comenzar a volar lejos del valle, ya que el ejército comenzaba a dispararnos de nuevo, me aleja todo lo que pude, y que cerca del campamento de Song me desplome, choque contra unos bambúes y me detuve chocando con una roca, me apago las luces de golpe, cuando desperté estaba acostado en una cama, vendado y a mi lado habían instrumentos para cerrar heridas manchados de sangre, me vi y aún seguía transformado, pero al destransformarme, vi como los vendaje se manchaban a un gran velocidad con mi sangre, estaba tan herido en mi estado normal que si no permanecía transformado en la maestría iba a morir, no me quedo más opción, salí al campamento y vi como las felinas me saludaban, camine hasta el centro y cree al dragón, tenía que convocar una reunión de maestros, mi valle había caído y yo con él, para resumirte, fui, me regañaron, se destituyeron , también a los 5 furiosos y nos vetaron del kung fu para siempre, ¿Por qué?, porque teníamos que defender el valle no teníamos que irnos, rompimos muchas leyes, más de las creen, cuando regrese con los furiosos no lo tomaron tan bien, no se enojaron con migo, sino con ellos mismos, desde ese momento nos separamos, yo trate de regresar a ver como había quedado el valle, pero desde el campamento se veía una gran columna de humo salir de donde se suponía que debería estar el palacio, me despedí de Song, la cual nos dio algo de comida y agua para el camino, y desde entonces ya no he visto a ninguno de mis antiguos alumnos, pero hay algo peor, un poco del veneno de Escorpión quedo dentro de ellos, fue tan poco ero lo suficiente para que toda su vida cambiara, ya pasaron 15 años desde ese día, yo ya no vivo en China, me exilie a una isla cercana, una isla donde solo vivimos traficantes y malhechores, si, ahora soy uno de los malos, pero no de los malos malos, sino que soy un herrero, yo creo armas y esas armas las compran los traficantes, no tengo otra forma con que sobrevivir, al pasar todos estos años vi cosas que nunca pensé que vería, y me di cuento de otra más sorprendentes para mí, recuerdas el momento cuando te dije que Tigresa me vio a los ojos en el durazno, pues bien, dice los rumores que a ella le gustaba yo, pero en el momento en el cual me hice maestro, se entristeció ya que un maestro no puede tener una relación sentimental con un alumno, por eso que me veía así, y a mí también me gustaba ella, pero no me había dado cuenta, pero de eso te hablare en otra carta, si la escribo…, hablando de alumnos y de cosas que nunca pensé ver, les contares como están actualmente los 5 furiosos, Mono y Mantis se dedican a robar caravanas mercantes del emperador, el pobre de Grulla es esclavo de un traficante de Opio, Víbora es bailarina exótica y erótica si tienes el suficiente dinero, la última vez que la vi, enserio, no tengo palabras para describir lo asqueroso y desagradable de verla con un león y con un oso pardo, y Tigresa, mi amada Tigresa, de ella no hay muchos rumores, se dice que vive en una montaña, cerca de la frontera congelada de China, se dice que es una caníbal que se alimenta de mercantes y de personas de un pueblo vecino a su montaña, y también se dice que vive en la montaña pero que practica kung fu, que trata de ser tan buena que cuando vaya al consejo de maestros la dejen ser maestra otra vez, pero, no sé si es cierto o es mentira, ni siquiera sé si está viva o muerta, lo único que sé es que el mundo que conocía yo no es como antes, bueno, hasta aquí dejo esta carta, perdón si la consideraste muy larga o aburrida, pero los errores nunca son buenos desde donde los veas, espero que alguien nos perdone por lo que hicimos.

Po Ping.

 ** _MasterSpikeLink fuera…_**


End file.
